Twenty Year Commitment
by Zombie12
Summary: "I told him that in twenty years, we would meet here at this exact spot, at ten o'clock, no matter what the conditions, or how long the distance."


**This little short story is based on O. Henry's _After Twenty Years_. I felt the inspiration to write this after I read the story, so here it is. Read, review, enjoy**

The policeman walked along the street on his patrol, moving quite impressively. The walk wasn't to show off, since no one was out when it was barely ten o'clock, with the possibility of rain on the way. As he walked he inspected each of the houses, making sure as to no possible dangers to the citizens, twirling a club with skilled movements, turning every so often to look down the pacific thoroughfare. The officer's toned and athletic figure gave a great picture of a guardian of the peace. The street he walked down was one of mostly silence, there was the occasional diner or cigarette store, but most of the buildings were closed down businesses.

Midway down a certain block he slowed his pace. In the gloom of the night he could see a man leaning against the doorway of an old hardware store, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. When the officer came within hearing distance of him the man spoke, "Everything's all right, officer," he said, reassuring the cop, "Just waiting on a friend, an appointment made twenty years ago. Does it sound funny? Well, how about I explain it, to make sure you understand. Twenty years ago there stood a restaurant here called 'Little Bmo' Fend's restaurant." The officer spoke, "It was torn down five years ago, though."

The man struck a match and lit the cigarette, revealing his face. He had pale skin that would make someone believe he was a vampire, and keen, gray eyes, and a scar at his right eyebrow. The pin on his scarf that he wore was a large, oddly set diamond. "Twenty years ago, today, I had dinner here with my closest friend, Finn Mertins. We were both raised here in New York, like brothers. At the time, I was eighteen and he was fourteen. The next morning, after dinner, I was gonna go to the west to make my fortune, and he wanted to come along, but Finn wasn't one to leave this town at his age. He was upset, something that stung, so I told him that in twenty years, we would meet here at this exact spot, at ten o'clock, no matter what the conditions, or how long the distance. We thought that in twenty years we would have our destinies figured out, whatever they were."

"Sounds interesting," the cop told him, "but that seems like a long time to wait, have you heard from Finn since you left?" "Yeah, we stayed in contact, but lost track of each other a year ago. The west is a large place, and I traveled around it lively, but I know Finn will be here, if he isn't six feet under, for he was a kid who always kept his word, and he wouldn't forget our promise. I traveled a thousand miles to wait here, and it will be worth it if I see him again." He pulled out a pocket watch that was set in diamonds, "Three minuets 'till ten," he said to himself. "You did well in the west, didn't you?" the officer asked him. "You bet! I hope that kid has done just as well. He was always one to go on childish adventures with his dog, and the last you would expect to quit. I competed with the best minds to earn my fortune. In New York, a man may get beaten, but the west will put a knife to your neck."

The policeman began twirling his club and walked forward a few steps. "I'll take my leave. Hope your friend arrives. Will you leave if he's not on time?" "No way!" the man said, "I'll give him half an hour, if he ain't dead, he'll be here. See you around." "Good night, sir." The officer continued down the street, checking the buildings as he went. It began to drizzle on the city, and a harsh wind blew in. The man continued to stand outside the store, waiting on his old friend. He waited twenty minuets until a man in a large overcoat with the collar turned up hurried across the street to the waiting man. "Is that you, Marshall?" he called, uncertain if it was his friend. Marshall turned his head to the man. "Finn Mertens?" he cried as the man walked to where he stood. They gave each other a friendly hug. "I knew I would find you here if the west hadn't brought you down, man. It's a shame the restaurant is gone, would have enjoyed dinner with my friend. How was the west like, my friend?" "It's given me everything I've asked for. You changed a lot, Finn, you're almost as tall as I am. How's New York been?" "Not bad, I have a job at a local business. Come on, I know somewhere we can talk about the last twenty years."

The two of them proceeded down the street. Marshall, feeling happier that his friend made it, began telling his friend about his life in the west, down to the smallest detail. Around the corner of a certain block stood a drugstore with electric lights. Both of the men turned to each other simultaneously. Marshall gasped and backed up from the other man. "You're not Finn! Twenty years is a long time, but not long enough to change a man's nose like that!" The man approached Marshall. "Marshall Lee 'Vampire King' you've been under arrest for the past ten minuets. You're wanted in Chicago and will be sent there to be charged with your crimes, come quietly and we won't have any problems." He began dragging Marshall away to a police car that was bound to be somewhere. "Before we take you to the station, someone addressed a note to you, from Officer Mertens." Marshall unfolded the note and read what little was in it, his hand trembling when he finished reading.

_Marshall,_

_ I upheld our promise. When you lit the cigarette, I saw the face of the man wanted in Chicago. I couldn't bring myself to arrest you, so I had someone else do what had to be done._

_Finn Mertens_

__**What would you do in Finn's shoes? Arrest you friend on sight? Let him leave without knowing you were there? Would you tell your friend that it was you? Would you do the same as him? Review, I'M OUT :)**


End file.
